<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sins of the Believers by Angelgod187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963553">Sins of the Believers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187'>Angelgod187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big argument and resolution, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock sleeve, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Fingering of sleeve, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Let him enjoy it, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Nines being a badass, Only Nines though, Some Plot, Top Gavin Reed, chase - Freeform, everyone is bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines falls into a trap and is forced to deal with the fallout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p>
<p>We are once again in the deep sea of plot. There will be a little something at the end, so enjoy that as well!</p>
<p>The most wonderful of wonderful beta's, the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon">WickedWon</a> as always! Please go check out their stuff! </p>
<p>Now, on to the show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone in position?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hank’s voice cracked over the radio frequency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready,” Nines assured, listening to all the others there for him, sounding off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a simple plan Connor detailed to the whole task force over a secured conference call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Gavin would start their day like normal. The only difference being their trip to a very public shopping mall. Gavin and he were to go through every floor and store, be as visible as possible. This was their highest chance of catching the ring's attention. The last stop was a new brand selling lingerie to all sexes. At this point, he and Gavin separated. Nines to the food court to watch Gavin in the shop, buying something as a ‘surprise’ for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin threw a fit, all his colleagues were watching him walk in like it was, ”fucking normal!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines had placated him with the removal of his cage, a whispered litany of what he would do to Gavin in those pretty underwear if he did purchase anything. Gavin mumbled to himself about breaking the necks of dealers and bralettes before agreeing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was currently by himself in the food court, unable to help watch what it was Gavin was favoring. He did love his blues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nines?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snapped up to a young mix race woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arianna Gonzales?” He said, a little shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, pushing naturally curly hair behind her ear in the nervous tick she’d always had. “I can’t believe you remember!” she said, blushing a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Facial recognition,” Nines reminded one of his six quality assurance engineers. She paused before laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course! How silly of me, how could I forget the benchmark of the Connor line? How have you been?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cut this short,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hank said, clearly unimpressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the middle of work. I’m sorry, Arianna for your safety, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around, a little shocked. “Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stress enough. Please, I don’t want any attention pulled to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, she gave him a small smile. “Good to see you working where your skills count. It was good seeing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You as well,” Nines bid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything ok out there?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gavin asked into his sleeve, looking out through the store front display to Nines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clear,” Nines assured everyone. He gave Gavin a coy smile, winking at him. Gavin’s shoulders rose up to his ears, flustered. He marched off, Nines still following his movements by his unique heat signature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something caught Nines attention. His eyes snapped over to a human man heading down the escalator, looking over his shoulder at Nines, shocked when their eyes met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The information popped up: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony O’Brian, ex-Cyberlife employee of ten years before the revolution</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Directly involved in research and development of the Connor series physical aesthetics. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines got to his feet, testing a theory. The man instantly released the hand of the woman he was with, shoving others aside to get down the escalator faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In pursuit of the suspect,” Nines warned the task force, preconstructing the best course of action. He could slide down the escalator and run after O’Brian or he could jump down to the second floor and meet him there. The chances of a dangerous pursuit were less likely with the former. Not taking any chances, he ignored Hank’s direct order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand down! We have the man's face!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sliced through the crowd, jumping off the second story. O’Brian had just reached the bottom, taking off straight. Not ideal, but still less of a pursuit. Nines rolled when he hit the ground, thankfully no one there to run into him. He jumped up to his feet and ran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Detroit Police! Stop!” Nines shouted, catching the attention of the shopping patrons. They darted out of his way, watching as the pursuit continued. O’Brian fled the building, heading out through the crowded exterior shopping center. He took a left down an alleyway, disappearing from sight. Helpful pedestrians pointed wordlessly, needlessly, to help Nines. He saluted them as he passed, a weird legacy code that’d never activated before, and continued his hunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alleyway was narrow, but a flip of a jacket was a dead give away. No longer trying to dodge the public, Nines took off at full speed. He eventually caught O’Brian at a dead-end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why run? You know you can’t outrun me,” Nines said, reaching for the cuffs no one knew he had on him. Nines noticed two things nanoseconds apart. First, O’Brian wasn’t breathing hard, like a human man of his build should. The second, O’Brian reached up and removed his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines froze, LED a solid red. He took a step back, the mutilated android taking a step towards him. The white plastic face burnt to near black, plastic warped and reworked to fit the human look alike’s mask the </span>
  <em>
    <span>android</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been wearing. The android was damaged beyond recognition of what model it was, serial number burnt off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I stayed just out of your reach,” the android’s mouth didn’t move, voice projected from its audio processor directly, a hard strain on the system. “Got you away from your back up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Mary,” a voice behind Nines praised. It was the woman Nines saw O’Brian was with, from the mall. A quick full body scan showed she was also an android. She hadn’t changed her face plate, but her serial number was filed away. She looked to be a AX400, but Nines had no way of confirming without the model's serial number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the ones helping the red ice ring?” He asked, both trying to see what information he could gather while trapped here and quietly sending Connor his coordinates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very clever,” the woman said, reaching into her pocket. Unarmed but still lethal being outnumbered, Nines lunged for the AX400. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The android grabbed his reaching arm, pivoted and threw Nines over her hip, sending him flying into the brick wall opposite the dead end. He grunted, the air leaving his chassis at the hard impact. The lack of cooling air lagged his processors for a moment, Nines gasping to run air back over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll take more than that,” Mary the mutilated android said. “We are different now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. But we aren’t weak anymore either. And we aren’t to kill him,” her companion assured, walking up to Nines. Nines couldn’t stand. Something was blocking the signal from his spinal wires to his legs, torso, arms. Not the same refined numbness of his attachment. Total signal block, paralyzed, victim to the two before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nameless android crouched in front of him, holding up a disk about the size of a hockey puck. “See this?” She asked. “This is your demise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nines asked, in disbelief even in his current condition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You experience it every time you put on the attachment,” Mary reminded him. She couldn’t show emotion, but she looked elated to know more than him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was sure if he could pale he would, flabbergasted they knew about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are magnetic, RK900,” Nameless said simply. “That’s why RK800 was sent out ahead of you. You were a liability in the field. Near indestructible as long as nothing stronger than a C4 magnet was attached to your chassis, which is easy to get a hold of. Disrupting the magnetic fields of your systems and lending you useless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're one of ten,” Mary started, voice starting to go staticky at the edges under the strain of projecting so loudly. “They only activated you. Tested on anther. Strung up the third. Planning to destroy the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a new metal though,” Nameless whispered, pulling her synth-skin back. The black chassis of Mary’s face. It wasn’t burnt as Nines first assumed. This new material was in fact closer to charcoal gray, smoother, more purposefully built and not in a configuration made for mass production. “Stronger, more durable than yours, denser, thicker as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They made it for you,” Mary sang, clapping her hands together. “But not yet, not yet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is our warning to stay away or they won’t hold back. They work on the other but you keep poking them, making them eager to get to you. If you set him off before he’s ready, you’ll get nabbed twice,” Nameless said. “We’ll leave you like this for your partner to find you,” she said, getting to her feet. “Mary, lets go.” The two took off on foot, leaving a crippled Nines there, processing everything he’d just learned. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“This was a huge fucking case, Nines. Once in a life time busts happened multiple times and you fucking run it into the wall! And for what?! A moment of glory?!”</p>
<p>“I got my answer,” Nines said, not meeting the Lieutenant's anger. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gasping to catch his breath, Gavin followed the helpful public pointing him in the right direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He disappeared in there and a woman cop followed him,” a mom said, sitting patiently for more back up with her young son doe eyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, he thanked the woman and ran into the alleyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin!” Nines shouted suddenly. Gavin followed the echo, the second right and there Nines was, crippled on his side. Gavin’s heart stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nines? What-- Why are you like that? Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They put a strong magnet on my back. I need you to remove it,” Nines instructed calmly. Gavin approached, stricken to see his partner helpless. With a hearty grunt, he rolled Nines onto his lap. Sure enough, there it was. A small disk pinching the fabric of his jacket tightly against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin tried just about everything, even ripping at the fucking stupid jacket, but it was too strong for him to remove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move,” Connor ordered Gavin, appearing out of nowhere. He grabbed a hold of Nines, laying him over his lap like he weighed nothing. With a harsh yank on the magnet it popped free. He flung the disk across the alleyway. “Which systems were affected?” Connor demanded, hand going white, resting against Nines’ cheek. Nines’ skin pulled back, showing the silver-white of his chassis, making a quick connection with his look alike. They had a quiet conversation, Connor slowly going pale, if that was possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank grabbed at Gavin, getting him to his feet. “We’ll take care of him. Get Gavin back out,” he ordered Tina. She grabbed him, leading him back out. He was too numb to understand where she was taking him till he was being sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be ok,” Tina assured him. “As long as he’s talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that,” Gavin muttered. “They know how to cripple him. They could take him at any time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tina didn’t know how to react. Didn’t understand how indestructible Nines was built to be. He boasted about it when possible, made to withstand any physical attack. Yet at any time, this could have happened. Gavin imagined if the revolution never happened, the way to pick android soldiers off the field with large magnets under planes. How effective would that have been?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuttering at the thought, he watched Connor lead Nines from the alleyway. The partners froze seeing one another. Nines opened up his arms and Gavin was only human. He ran into his partner's arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry you had to see that, Gavin,” Nines murmured against his hair. “I wasn’t injured by--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up,” Gavin ordered, pulling himself as close as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hope you’re happy!” Hank shouted out over the growing crowd. “FBI are getting their way! Fowler can’t hold onto the case after you’ve been compromised, Nines!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hank, I’m honestly sorry,” Nines said, keeping Gavin tucked in against his side. “That wasn’t the resolution I was expecting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Hank got right up on him, livid. “This was a huge fucking case, Nines. Once in a life time busts happened multiple times and you fucking run it into the wall! And for what?! A moment of glory?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got my answer,” Nines said, not meeting the Lieutenant's anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank’s sky blue glared heavily between Nines’ ice blue, seething. “What did you say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are trying to reform and make androids, which is illegal. They also have almost all the equipment required, it looks like. Including perfect human face replication. They don’t need me anymore, but I might be the only one who can catch them. This was a warning. They don’t want me on the case. The FBI taking over is a win for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got all that from them putting a huge fucking magnet on your back?” Hank demanded, taking a step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said it outright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin pulled back at that. “They what now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is, if your memory wasn’t compromised,” Connor spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines tried not to glare at his predecessor. “My protected hard drive cannot be corrupted by magnets,” he insisted. “The engineers thought of that, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But your RAM could have been affected while processing the data. None of what you recorded from the time of the implementation of the magnet to the moment it was removed can be used in court,” Connor argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air got a little colder at the realization Connor was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter to us anymore anyway,” Hank reminded the androids. “Submit the footage you do have anyway,” Hank advised. “The worst that can happen is that it’s never used. At best, it helps the feds catch these assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. The only thing they provided was proof that they were helping the humans,” Nines said, already sending the footage to the DPD database. “Their bodies looked to be made from a stronger polymer than what I’m made of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank tisked. “Not the point. Submit it. Head back to the station for debriefing.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The argument Hank insisted would happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines watched Gavin mess with his dinner rather than eat it. He wasn’t happy that he’d single handedly threw the case right into the lap of the FBI. Android creation and mutilation was the jurisdiction of not just the FBI but New Jericho and what was left of CyberLife. He was happy that the threat was off his back, though. They were experimenting on other androids, sure, but their warning was clear. Stay away or we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>strike again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor wasn’t happy with the shift in the group's ideology either, both believing that whoever the Kingpin of this new red ice ring run by ex-CyberLife employees was, they were very smart. They packed on too much heat and weren’t quite ready for their big reveal. The FBI would take time to come up to speed on the case, and in the meantime, the androids they were working on didn’t need to rest or eat. Working tirelessly to hide everything better than it already was. The feds would have an uphill battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think it could be Kamski?” Hank had asked as the four of them walked back to their squad cars after the alleyway incident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin had snorted, a rye smile on his lips. “Asshole would never be this sloppy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Connor agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently Nines watched Gavin nibble on a single shrimp from his Chinese takeout, eyes glassy with far off thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would be happy,” Nines admitted aloud, throwing the cleaning rag on the stove, a little upset himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Gavin perked up, coming back from his train of thought. “Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No longer having a knife hanging over our heads? Return to normal,” Nines expanded, walking to sit next to him. Gavin didn’t move, letting the dip in the sofa slide him next to Nines when he took his seat. Gavin rested the whole of his weight against his android, sighing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am happy you won’t be going out all night,” Gavin admitted. “I never really worried though. Not like Connor and Hank do with each other. They aren’t indestructible, like you. Or so I thought…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines wrapped an arm around Gavin, pulling his head closer so he could kiss his hair. “The magnet can incapacitate, short of them having removed limbs, nothing can break through my chassis,” he let it hang in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, so much,” Nines whispered after a moment. Closing his eyes, forcing as much emotion as he could into his voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more,” Gavin insisted, kissing his throat. “But you… you know what?” Gavin said, a little fight starting in the way his shoulders rose. “You keep shutting me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. The fight Hank promised would happen. Here it was. Nines pulled back, giving Gavin the room he needed to express himself fully. The fact he was talking like this and not bottling it all up was a small miracle in it of itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You obviously don’t,” Gavn cut him off, food forgotten. His green eyes were ablaze, setting sun reflecting in his eyes. “We’ve talked about this! You can rely on me, Nines!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said I couldn’t,” Nines insisted, resting a placating hand on his human’s knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin shoved it off, getting to his feet. He started pacing between the couch and kitchen. “This happened before, with that asshole who took those pictures! You just ran after someone who could have been armed! And again, you did it </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but this time, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> armed! You were downed and there was nothing I could do for you! Keeping work things from me is one thing, but you never opened up on how this whole thing made you feel! You just pass out to recalibrate and shit like none of this affects you! Then rinse and repeat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sat on the edge of the sofa, watching Gavin’s heart rate and blood pressure slowly rise. “Gavin, I can’t experience physical pain. I’m sorry you had to see my systems scrambled like that. As for how I feel? Felt. I couldn’t handle the idea that someone was coming after us. Using you to get to me. It’s why I came home and jumped straight to stasis, to assure my systems were functioning optimally. I needed to get to them before they could touch you. I care very little for myself, if they were to hurt you. If something came between us, if they… I don’t know if I would survive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin paused, painted in oranges and yellows, he looked other worldly. “That’s a poor excuse for ignoring Hank and running after those androids! If they were even androids,” he threw his hands in the air. “Who knows what that magnet did to you?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines had shown them all the footage still saved in his secret hard drive. The images were hard to look at, the mutilation of Mary's face so severe, it did look fake. Nines knew the magnet hadn’t done anything to his processors or RAM, but convincing a jury of that would be hard. Some of his closets friends and his own lover didn’t believe him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin wasn’t done, “and I wasn’t even there! You just left me behind in the store! If it wasn’t for the help of the public, of all fucking people, I wouldn’t have found you! Didn’t even call in your location!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did send my location to Connor,” he assured Gavin, who threw his hands up in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And not me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines saw the root of the problem then, the way Gavin turned away, angrily wiping at tears as they started to spill. Gavin’s past relationships slowly started to break down in communication till the last thing said was ‘it’s not you, it’s me’. Nines tried his hardest to care and assure Gavin that it would never happen, yet he’d gone back on his promise. Twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin, I’m sorry,” Nines apologized, getting to his feet, unable to stay seated. If he hated Hank being upset with him, he’d rather rip out his own Thirium pump and shut down slowly than have Gavin cry because of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you worrying. For me to be the reason you didn’t sleep at night. I didn’t want Connor telling me your condition was worsening while I’m forced to work with Hank. Connor could help you, but not like me… not with your anxiety. So I stayed quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin blinked back his tears. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve never given you a reason to think I couldn’t handle this shit. I’ve been doing this job longer than you, Nines. I didn’t make Detective for shits and giggles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, yes you are! Your actions are,” Gavin’s tears were hot and angry. “Fuck you for assuming I need coddling. I’m not some bitch needing your saving! Tell me what you need and stop pushing me the fuck away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Nines snapped. “I’m not pushing you away! I might be protecting you, yes. But never will I let you go, so stop saying that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin drew up short, sniffling in the blanket of silence. “You promise?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t get rid of me,” Nines said, stepping a little closer. He slowly reached up, cupping his human’s cheeks, rubbing the tears away. “I’m so sorry, Gavin. I love you so much, I want to protect you from everything to keep you happy and safe. Even myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s eyes searched. Searched for something till the tears abated. “Fuck, why do you have to be so hot? Makes it hard to stay mad at you,” he said eventually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines raised a single brow. “Something, something, made this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin snorted, pushing at Nines. “Whatever, tin can.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines grabbed Gavin’s hand, trapping it against his chest, refusing to let the humor cover for what still needed to be said. “Gavin, I am sorry. I’ll try to be more mindful. I love you so much and don’t want to cause excess anxiety when answers are still trying to be found.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin covered Nines’ hand with his own. “You baby me. It’s cute till I don’t know what you’re doing,” he whispered, eyes tracking between each ice blue orb. “I know nothing can hurt you, but I’m only human, Nines. I still worry. Let people worry about you, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines nodded. Gavin moved forward, Nines releasing him so his human could hug him close.  They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the others warmth. Nines lifted his chin to rest it against Gavin’s head, tucking him in that little bit more. “I’m sorry. I never want you to worry for me. That’s not your job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Gavin ordered him. “You don’t get to tell me how to feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines closed his eyes, smiling to himself. “True. Sorry. Wish I could take it all from you. Leave you peaceful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin snorted, pulling back a little so their eyes met. “Fucking hell, do you even know me?” he said, smirk pulling at his lips. “I’m the human equivalent of a dumpster fire. Let me feel my feels, mister big bad ‘a refrigerator magnet could take me out’ android.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines cocked his head back, laughing loudly. “Oh, very funny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s smile was blinding, laughing himself. “I thought so! Connor said it on the way back to the station earlier, can’t take all the credit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have believed you if you’d said you came up with it on your own,” Nines said, pulling Gavin tight against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad at Connor,” Gavin suddenly said, voice morose. “The only reason I hadn’t been freaking out more is because he was feeding me the information Hank was giving him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines stiffened. “The both of them,” Nines muttered, forcing himself to relax again. He’d make a note to talk to Connor on the definition of promises when they were alone together next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. He made the right call. I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> focus on what we were assigned. So he got me back on track with information every morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sighed, pulling away from Gavin. “I understand. I’ll only hurt him a little when I see him again. He did promise not to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin gave him a glare. “Don’t fucking touch him, Nines. I’m serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines couldn’t hide the smile, chuckling to himself. “I won’t, I won't. Hank would kill me. Go finish dinner. I have plans for you, me and that bar table.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin glanced over at it, resting in the corner of the room. A thin layer of accumulated dust from disuse covered the top. “Sounds good to me,” Gavin muttered, heart rate spiking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get ready,” Nines said, pulling away from Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting ready?” Gavin asked dumbly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so good,” Nines said, stepping back into his partner’s space to kiss him. Gavin’s eyes were a little blown when he opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck getting that magnet off you,” he said with a knowing smirk. “Should have had them ship you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food first,” Nines ordered with a roll of his eyes, heading for the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin waved at him, taking his seat on the sofa again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines watched from the doorway, assuring himself that Gavin was actually eating. Satisfied after a few bites, he closed the door behind himself. He took a moment to decompress from the fight. He’d already planned to give Gavin a massive treat but he hadn’t wanted it to be on the heels of one of the worst arguments they’d gotten into since becoming romantic partners. He was thankful that it was resolved quickly, like he thought it would but it left horrible errors in his processors. He needed to take into account Gavin the next time such a high profile case came into their lives. It was only fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resolved to be more open, Nines went to the closet, opening a black box hidden on the top shelf of the shoe rack. Stripping out of his clothes, he slipped on the black and CyberLife blue lacy panties he’d purchased a few weeks ago. His original surprise had been properly ruined by Gavin leaving the night he found three bodies. Things hadn’t calmed since then but this was the perfect opportunity for fantastic make-up sex. He then slipped on the matching bralette. The pantyhoes were a matching blue, the garterbelt black. He debated with the collar for a moment. It was green, made for Gavin to remember even while he would be topping Nines, who still held power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put it back, thinking better of it. Gavin deserved better than his dominance tonight. They were equals in their relationship, both in and out of the bedroom, and Nines wanted to prove that to Gavin after everything. He headed to the bathroom, pulling the hidden makeup kit he’d purchased with the lingerie. He swiped on the darker grey eyeshadow for a subtle smokey eye. With an even more careful set of calculations, he swiped the black eyeliner for a fierce cat eye, filling in his wet line at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, he pulled back, inspecting himself. He was pretty sure if he didn’t time his exit properly, Gavin was going to choke. Struck by a particularly fierce idea, he went back into the closet. Nines pulled the large chest holding the overflow of their toys from behind their dresser. He grabbed a sleeve a size too small for Gavin. They’d only used it once, after Gavin had closed down a quick case with Connor, their first case and neither party had killed the other. The sleeve had an elastic plastic ring next to it to be interchangeable with the vibrator in the future. Undoing one side of the garterbelt, he carefully slipped the plastic ring up his leg. The sleeve rested between his thighs where it belonged, silicone straining to accommodate his synthetic quads. Once in place, he did the belt back up, carefully leaving the closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finished dressing, Nines waited in the bedroom, Gavin currently drinking something in the kitchen. With the soft patter of Gavin heading back to the sofa, Nines made his exit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin took a cautious step forward. “Who the fuck dressed you in that?”</p>
<p>Nines gave him a coy smile. “I did, of course.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin did a double take, mouth gaping open. “Oh… oh fucking God. Please have mercy…. Nines?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines, trying to imitate a meeker role, slowly drapped himself against the door frame. “Yes, love?” He watched the front of Gavin’s pants tent in real time. The human had been free from his chastity for some time, a way of curbing is excess energy during the investigation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin took a cautious step forward. “Who the fuck dressed you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines gave him a coy smile. “I did, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?” He whispered, eyes caught against the bralette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it?” Nines asked, standing a little straighter, he used his arms to force his synth-skin a little closer together, giving a similar effect of a human woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, yes. We should argue more often if this is what I get,” Gavin muttered, reaching out and cupping a hand around the bralette. His fingers pinched at the nipple underneath, mouth descended on the opposite side with a moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines groaned in return, heightening his chassis sensitivity manually since he didn’t have his attachment on, none of the subroutines acting for him. He’d have to turn everything on manually tonight, flicking the nipple pebbled subroutine on. It was an unusual sensation, lace wet as his human mouthed at him, Gavin trying to corral him back into the bedroom. He let Gavin maneuver him back and onto their bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Gavin pulled away, his dick grinding against the sleeve. He hadn’t even noticed, thoroughly distracted by Nines’ skimpy outfit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be so tight for you tonight,” Nines said, reaching down to play with the sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut that porn shit,” Gavin ordered, spanking his ass. “If I wanted that, I’d put it on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok,” Nines said, slipping back on the bed, opening his legs. “But I need you, Gavin. Please, touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin followed him, their bodies in sync. “I can do that,” Gavin breathed. He laid his palms flat, starting at Nines’ knees and slowly slid them all the way up to his throat. Nines arched against his touch, breathing picking up to cool his straining processors. Slowly, the hands back tracked, pushing synthetic legs further apart, his human slotting between his legs perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your legs together real quick,” Gavin said sitting back. Nines straightened his knees, crossing his ankles in the air in front of Gavin like a pin up girl. He could hold this position till his battery ran out, happy to do it all for him. Gavin whistled to himself, hands exploring the back of blue clad legs. He played at the lacy tops of the pantyhoes, where blue met creamy pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a pretty picture,” he praised. The sleeve suddenly moved, trapped between Nines’ thighs. Gavin tisked. “Too tight for even my fingers, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try with lube?” Nines suggested, weak at the idea Gavin was gonna fuck his thighs. He turned his pelvic sensitivity up a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. On your stomach,” he patted Nines’ legs. Nines flipped himself, careful not to hit his human with his longer legs. He rose up to his hands and knees, keeping his thighs together. “There we are.” Gavin’s fingers ran fire against Nines’ exposed back. He was only using one hand to map his skin. The other was playing with the entrance of the sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only imagine and it’s still so good,” Nines whispered, feeling Gavin enter the sleeve. He gasped, thighs tightening against the gentle caress of plastic.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you have no idea,” Gavin said, hand coming back and pulling his underwear to the side, as if there were something to expose. “Sensitivity turned up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning himself up to a ten, “highest it’ll go,” Nines confirmed. Gavin chuckled before slotting his five o’clock shadow into the cleft of his androids ass. Nines moaned at the sensation, tightening his hold on the protesting sheets. His nerves alive with feedback as his human simultaneously rubbed up against his chassis through the sleeve and with his beard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so good like this,” Gavin praised into his ass. Nines wiggled against his human’s face, a static filled groan slipping out of his vocal processor at the friction created.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking my face, huh?” Gavin pulled away, slapping his androids ass again. “Can’t have that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gav, please!” Nines begged before he could stop himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin shushed him, rubbing soothing hands over the places he’d slapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin, please fuck me,” Nines begged, reaching to correct the placement of the sleeve, shoving it right up against his pelvic plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So eager tonight,” Gavin didn’t move, still rubbing at his synthetic ass. “Finger yourself,” he said after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy to do it, Nines shoved his fingers in his mouth before thrusting them into the sleeve. With no shame, he aimed his fingers up against his pelvic plate. He moaned, pulling his fingers back out and forcing them back in, hitting a slightly different place, new nerves firing off. It wasn’t quite as powerful as the feedback loop the attachment created, but it was just as strong when coupled with needy green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines moaned feeling Gavin’s fingers join his, the sleeve tightening considerably with four thick fingers trying to enter together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” Gavin ordered when Nines’ arm shuttered under the wave of nerve feedback, his fingers constantly pushing up against his chassis. Their fingers tangled together, fighting to rub up against Nines to stimulate a choked breath or static filled groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your fingers there,” Gavin ordered, yanking Nines from his routine. Gavin removed his fingers, backing up and off his android. Nines fell to his elbow, air knocked from him, feeling his human’s cock against the back of his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Gavin!” Nines gasped, fingers shoved aside to accommodate the thick appendage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Gavin grunted. His whole chest blanketing Nines’ back making him feel small. Gavin sunk in slowly till he was fully seated inside the sleeve, balls brushing up against Nines’ knuckles. His hands came up to his androids hips, trying to keep him in place. “So fucking tight, hun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wicked in every way, Nines maneuvered his fingers lower, enjoying the way Gavin gave half aborted thrusts into the sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck are you—“ Gavin growled when Nines middle finger brushed the underside of his gland. “Oh that’s fucking low,” he breathed against Nines neck with a winded laugh. “Do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines chuckled darkly, wiggling his fingers a little more. Gavin slowly built his thrusts up to what would surely be bruising to a human. The stimulation of Gavin throwing his everything into each thrust reverberated through Nines’ chassis, giving a closer approximation to the attachment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was sure he ripped the sheets when Gavin reached down, pinching at his nipples ruthlessly, no pain given in the wash of pleasure. A bite at his neck was the last thing Nines needed, tumbling over the edge with Gavin still fucking up into the sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin paused, breathing harshly into his androids hair. He ran soothing hands over Nines who gasped, trying to cool his systems down the best he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just cum?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines nodded slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, seriously? Ok, hold on, I’m close.” Gavin straightened himself, getting just the right angle, Nines’ fingers still in the sleeve, he fucked as if it were a part of Nines. Nines forced his sensitivity down to threes and twos, systems unable to handle the beating twice in a row. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin groaned loudly, thrusts erratic as warmth slithered over Nines’ fingers, down his wrist and arm to the bed. A finger slid through his own mess before presenting it to Nines’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I know you fucking love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines couldn’t deny, sucking the finger into his mouth, moaning as his internal DNA profiler pulled up Gavin’s information. It was a comfort seeing his information for even a moment, closing the window. Gavin pulled his finger back out, collecting more, feeding Nines what had slipped out. Nines took it all, closing the window that wanted to open before it could distract him from the way Gavin was looking at him. Mint eyes nearly swallowed by the black, irisis blown wide to capture everything Nines did for him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once done Gavin sighed, laying down next to Nines. “Holy shit, thank you,” he whispered, covering his eyes in the crook of his elbow, drying flaccid dick sticking to his thigh. Nines collapsed onto the bed, slinking up next to Gavin. His human hugged him close, still covering his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Nines whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more,” Gavin promised, drawing patterns against Nines’ shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t move, neither wanting to break the moment further. The couple fell asleep like that, slipping away from their worries for a moment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>